wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Alyx46/@comment-75.149.162.170-20151128012011/@comment-75.149.162.170-20151129034832
Oh? you think I got no proof? Think again, I already took posts of you. How about you should take a look and see your own reputation? Besides, I can't post any photos or videos because I need to login in with an account, who needs an account? Besides, I hope one of the admins enable it again. Oh, and yea, I have responded to your own comment, here's an list what I think. * an 9 year old grammar? How is this an 9 year old grammar? I'm just stating an opinion of your outrageous acts and what you always hide so nobody would see it, lol. If this is an 9 year old grammar You would see the alternative post like: "KALZN SARTED AL OOF DIZ MIS BECUZ HE WANNA BE AN POOPULER KIDD ON DIZ GAMEZ ANDZ HE JUTZ WANNA MAKE PEOPLE QUIT BY CURSING AT THEM!!!!1!!1!!" did you see what I posted? Now did you know the different between 9 year old & 13-17 year old grammar? Learn how to read, f**ker. ''' * 1. Aber? who is Aber? I don't know who's Aber is, lol. And last time, this isn't about people quitting roleplay. * 2. Your 15? oh please. Your not actually acting like your age, and you kept on yelling & lying, and everyone knows your 9 years old, lol. Even your facebook page says your 9, and your mommy's page says your the only kid. You want me to tell you what's her name is? Of course, wait til your mom sees the true colors of you. * 3. Nobody have time for my funtime? I remember on one of your accounts said your weren't scared, and you didn't even reply back to your own threats on your wikia wall at all, because it's making your computer kept on crashing?? * 4. I do have proof, but letting us showing the proof is disabled. Go on your own account and enable it, so I can show the proof of your true acts, and I will invite your fans to see it. * 5. I already know you ditched all of the accounts, but do you realize your wasting your real money on all of them? Maybe you weren't thinking of giving away free rares? I was friends with one of your friends and told me that she got scammed from you. I can tell your an hacker because you are using an hacking tool I see? And your using your own granny's credit card to buy many stuff so you draw attention? Oh please, nobody got time for you anymore. * 6. '''Talking about you isn't getting Fame & Popularity for your ownself. It's called "Rant". Of course, people who saw rants can cause them to hate on you too. My god, who let's you play this game, anyways? * 7. Your telling me to shut up? Oh hell no. I won't be shutting up or going somewhere. And your telling me to get a life and your calling me toodles? I already got an life, everyone got lifes when their born. Perhaps maybe you didn't born with one? Back in the past years, you make hate accounts to get yourself attention, but now. Everyone doesn't like it anymore. Nobody wants to hear it. I already know that everyone quit Roleplay, and you should learn how to respect others. I remember the bill james rant page you created on your PornPorn account, probably proves you disrespects your own brother? Or maybe your too lazy to read? Or maybe you wanted attention? Or maybe you wanted to be the #1 prized person on everything on Woozworld? Or maybe your hiding your mom? Or maybe your heart too weak, so you can give others hate so you can make your heart healthy?? Or maybe you wanted to treat people like you are an king? Or maybe your using your real friends to hate on the ones you don't like? Or maybe you often faking your quitting because you think your braver than them? Look inside you, Max. Look around You, What do you see?? Are you going to post another negative feedback?? Are you using your brain now?? Do you even care about your family?? Why did you leave you often hack? Why did you cyberbully? This is just an game, nobody isn't going to crowd you in real life, just because you wanted attention. We already know that everyone left roleplay, just shut up about it. Maybe this game isn't made for you. Maybe your mom didn't see the inside of the real you. Maybe your relatives wanted to see you. You played this game over 2-3 years already, you need an long break from it. If you don't, how will your mom react?? Would you like to be in jail? Because if you hack too much, hacking can get you in jail. I hope you will know why everyone felt so negative about you. (IF YOU SCROLLED/AVOIDING TO READ THE COMMENTS I SAID, YOUR AN ASSHOLE. WHO HAVE OFTEN BEEN OVERRATED.)